Vacuum cleaners are provided with a vacuum collection system for creating a partial vacuum to suck up debris (which may include dirt, dust, soil, hair, and other debris) from a surface to be cleaned and for collecting the removed debris in a space provided on the vacuum cleaner for later disposal. Vacuum cleaners for household use can be configured as an upright unit having a base for movement across a surface to be cleaned and an upright body pivotally mounted to a rearward portion of the base for directing the base across the surface to be cleaned. The upright body is typically stored in an upright position relative to the base, and reclined relative to the base for operation. Using a handle on the upright body, the user moves the vacuum cleaner over a surface to be cleaned during operation. A portion of weight of the vacuum cleaner, particularly the base, is supported by the floor over which the vacuum cleaner is moved, and the remaining portion of the weight, particularly the upright body, must be supported by the user.